Some Things Are Meant To Be
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: SLASH if you don't like slash don't read this. It all started with been late for class. AU
1. Chapter 1: Detention

His seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter walked down the empty corridor; he knew he was late. Sneaking into the class room Hermione shot him an odd glance before turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall. The lesson went ahead without any interruption. The class ended and he thought he'd gotten lucky, he thought wrong.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said as he neared the door. Harry gave Ron and Hermione a small smile before heading back to the front of the class room."You too Mr Malfoy,"

Malfoy huffed as he walked up and stood beside Harry.

"You two were late and for that you will have detention, back here at lunch time," she said firmly.

"But Professor we have Quidditch practice," Harry said. "Very well, after school," she said before dismissing them. The day passed rather quickly to Harry's dislike. The last class of the day ended and he said goodbye to Ron and Hermione before going to McGonagall's class room.

"Mr Potter, you and Mr Malfoy will be doing study notes and finishing this work, the door has a charm on it, you leave and I will know and there will be consequence," she said before leaving.

"I was only one minute late, why the hell should I have detention?" Malfoy fumed to himself.

"Get over it," Harry said as he opened his text book.

"What did you say Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"I said get over it," Harry replied. Malfoy stood and towered over Harry.

"Don't get on my nerves," Malfoy warned before taking his books and seating himself at the back of the room, away from Harry.

"Or what, you'll hex me?" Harry challenged.

"Something you wouldn't expect from me," Draco whispered.

"Speak up, didn't hear you," Harry smirked.

"Don't tempt me Potter," Malfoy replied.

"Give me your best shot," Harry said, he knew he was playing on thin ice but he didn't care. He was tempted to find out just why Draco hadn't snapped already. "Come on, you afraid or what?"

Draco closed his books and stood. He pulled out his wand

"Expelliarmus," and with that he walked straight for Harry, but he didn't stop until he was close enough to grab his waist and pull him forward.

"I'll give you my best shot alright," Draco threatened. Crashing his lips onto Harry's he dropped his wand to get as close to the Gryffindor as possible. Harry pushed Draco away.

"What the hell?" he asked. Draco's eyes glimmered in the light and a small smile appeared on his face before he walked back to his desk and proceeded with his work. Harry stood there for some time, mouth agape and staring at Draco before he too went back to his work.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm new to writing Harry Potter fanfic :) I also haven't read the 7th book :( so it's sort of AU.....

Anywho... nice comments alway appreciated. :) hope you enjoy.

Love from me XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Lies

Harry lay in bed but couldn't sleep; tossing and turning all he could picture was Draco pulling him close then kissing him.

"Harry," Ron said. Harry pulled the curtain aside so he could see Ron. "You ok?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just can't get to sleep, I might go for a walk," Harry said. He got up and walked downstairs and sat in front of the fire. A few minutes later he heard footsteps.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Hey," Harry gave her a forced smile.

"What's wrong?' she asked as she sat next to him.

"Just can't sleep, bad dream," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me about this dream," she said.

"Well umm..." thinking up a pretend dream he started. "Well, you go back to seeing Dean and we break up... Then I go and... Live with Hagrid, right, then you leave," he said.

_Sounds good, I hope._ He thought to himself.

"I won't do any of that, so don't worry," she smiled before kissing him. After a few minutes of cuddling they said goodnight and went to bed. Harry finally got to sleep after an internal debate about how he was going to confront Malfoy.

XxX

"And finally the last pair is Draco and Potter, get started I will be grading you on these potions," Snape said. With that students scurried around the classroom to gather their ingredients and start preparing their potion. Nothing was said between Harry and Draco the whole time as they made their potion.

"Right, times up," Snape barked ten minutes before the lesson was due to end.

"I will now test your potions by dropping a leaf into the potion, if your leaf turns into the creature you have selected you will pass, if not you will fail," Snape proceeded to go around the classroom and drop a leaf in each potion.

Miniature lions, bears, snakes, spiders and toads appeared around the class room and a mumbled "well done" was awarded to everyone.

"Let's see what you two have," Snape said as he dropped a leaf into Draco and Harry's potion. Before them a thousand tiny butterflies burst from the potion. Laughter and awe spread through the room. Snape looked curiously at both boys before turning his back.

"Class dismissed... Potter, Draco, over here," Snape said. Once everyone had left the class room he locked the door.

"Butterflies? There were only five set creatures and you managed to get butterflies... Did you by any chance communicate with each other?" he asked as he sat at his desk. Neither boy spoke and Snape shook his head.

"I know how much you hate each other that is why I paired you, learn to work together fast or I will not be happy," Snape threatened before unlocking the door and making the two boys scurry off. As Harry walked down the corridor Draco stopped and watched. He took a deep breath and headed the opposite way. How much longer could he keep this up?


	3. Chapter 3: Portkey

"Harry you didn't eat very much at dinner, are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked as she, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall.

"No, not really, probably just a stomach bug... I'm just gonna take a walk," Harry replied as he turned the corner while the others kept walking straight ahead. He sighed and thought about detention yesterday.

_How could this happen? Maybe it was a dare? Why does it have to be me? Stupid me always get pull..._ his thoughts were disrupted when an arm yanked him into a broom cupboard.

"What the..." Harry started as the broom cupboard lit up. "Oh... You," he said as he saw Malfoy who smiled quickly then grabbed Harry's arm. Harry didn't have time to breath before he landed with a thud.

"Portkey," he said as he stood up. He looked around to see luxurious furniture spread around an apartment.

"That's the bedroom over there," Draco said as he pointed to a door.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's mine..." Draco smiled shyly.

_This is odd... Why is been so nice? Why is he so...so...? Why is he just been different?_ Harry had so many questions to ask.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Harry said bluntly.

"Why what?" Draco asked.

"Why are you been like this? So nice and all?" Harry said curiously.

"I thought detention would have said it all," Draco said as he poured two drinks.

"You meant that... that..." Harry couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yes, I meant that kiss..." Draco said as he handed Harry a glass. Harry shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. It was sweet but he was pretty sure he'd never had it before. "Harry..." Draco started. Harry looked up. "I was wondering...if you and... Never mind,"

"If me and...Ginny?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah," Draco said.

Yes we are together," Harry said firmly. Draco just nodded as he kept sipping his drink. Putting his glass on the table Harry studied the place again. Draco took this as an opportunity and also put his glass down, he moved over to the same couch as Harry and waited for Harry to look him in the eye.

"You need to tell me now if you don't like me, before I get my hopes up," Draco said softly. Harry didn't say anything so Draco went on. "I need to know, because if I go around telling myself that you do like me I'll get too far in then when I realise it isn't true I won't be able to handle it." Harry took a deep breath then stood up.

"How do we get out?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to a wooden door. "Draco Malfoy, I do not like you," Harry said before walking to the door and opening it, he saw a broomstick and grabbed hold of it and in a flash he was back in the broom cupboard. He steadied himself before going back to the Gryffindor common room.


	4. Chapter 4: Cheating

For the next week Harry didn't think about Draco once, he couldn't be happier. Draco hadn't bothered him either and this made it twice as good.

"Harry," Ginny said. Harry looked up to see her standing in front of him. "I think it's time we take a break," she said. He saw tears forming in her eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked as he jumped up.

"I just don't think we were meant to be together... I have nothing against you, honestly, I just..." she couldn't finish.

"Ginny, we can work through this," Harry said alarmed that she might actually say the words _it's over_.

"No we can't..." she sobbed. "We can't Harry because I've been cheating," she said before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Harry sat on the couch speechless.

"Harry?" Hermione said as she and Ron sat next to him. "We heard the whole thing..." she confessed. Harry just sat there. Ron got up and headed up the stairs, a few seconds later Hermione and Harry could hear a pounding noise.

"We need to talk," they heard Ron say. The door closed and it went quiet again.

"Harry, maybe we should go and get some fresh air," Hermione suggested. Harry just shook his head. Minutes later Ron came downstairs followed by Ginny.

"Harry... I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be, I just want you to be happy," Harry replied trying to hold his voice at a steady tone. "I'm going for a walk," he said before he left. The tears slid down his cheeks but he didn't care, he really thought she was the one, obviously not. He didn't exactly know where he was going but he wanted to be away from everyone, he just wanted to be by himself. Rounding another corner he collided and fell to the ground.

"Shit, sorry, you ok? Let me help you up," Harry looked up to see Draco making a fuss; he stared for a moment then got up.

"I'm fine," Harry said before continuing on his way.

"You don't look fine," Draco called after him.

"I guess you wouldn't be if your girlfriend just broke up with you either!" Harry snapped. Draco dropped his gaze to the ground. Harry mentally kicked himself, why was it that every time he was upset he took it out on someone else. "Sorry... I'm just..." He didn't exactly know what to say, especially to Draco who was supposed to hate him but was actually in love with him.

"You're just upset, angry, wondering why?" Draco finished Harry's sentence. Harry nodded and was furious with himself that he was this vulnerable in front of Draco and he waited for Draco to kick him while he was down, rub salt into his wounds but he didn't instead he wrapped his arm around his shoulder, took him into the broom cupboard and soon they were sitting in Draco's living room again.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Draco asked.

"Not really," Harry replied.

"That's ok... But if you do talk about it you might feel better," Draco said. Harry sat and thought for a moment then nodded.

"I think I will tell you," Harry said. Draco nodded and turned to face Harry.


	5. Chapter 5: Comfort and Lies

"She just came downstairs and told me that we should take a break, that maybe we weren't meant to be together, that she'd been cheating... I can only imagine who," Harry said, his voice getting the angry tone back with every word and soon he was standing.

"If it was Dean...she never..." Harry's tears were still there and that made him even angrier. Draco stood and walked to Harry's side. "She never really was over him!" Harry yelled as he turned to Draco.

"It's ok," Draco said. Harry just looked at him then started hitting at his chest.

"It's not ok, she still loves him!" he yelled.

"That's it, let it out," Draco said as he stood his ground and let Harry take his anger out. Soon Harry's emotion got the better of him and he stopped hitting Draco and stumbled.

"I gotcha," Draco said as he held Harry while he shook.

XxX

"I can't find him and he hasn't had any dinner," Hermione said as she met with Ron and Ginny.

"This is my entire fault, he could be anywhere," Ginny said as she became distressed.

"I think we might be able to find him," Ron said. He ran into the dorms and was back down within seconds.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The Marauder's Map, often hear Harry using it...I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Ron said as he pointed his wand to it. The three watched as a detailed map of Hogwarts appeared showing everyone.

"There," Ginny pointed to a broom cupboard.

"Is that... Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"What are they doing in a broom cupboard?" Hermione asked. They all looked at one another before running to get to the broom cupboard.

XxX

"You ok now?" Draco asked as Harry sat up. Harry nodded, afraid that if he spoke his voice would crack. Draco gave him a small smile before caressing his cheek. "I should really tell you something," Draco said.

"What?" Harry asked softly. "As the saying goes, like father like son..." Draco started.

"So?" Harry said.

"Harry, my father and your father..." Draco stopped. Then it hit Harry like ice cold water.

"Don't you dare! My father loved my mother he was not in love with your father!" Harry screamed.

"But Harry..." Draco stopped again when Harry drew his wand the Slytherin's throat.

"Harry!"

Harry and Draco looked around to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny standing there.

"Just let me explain," Draco said, momentarily ignoring the other three.

"There is nothing to explain, is this why you were acting like you were? So you could tell me some lies like my father was getting it on with yours, you are one sick bastard!" Harry yelled as he sent Draco flying into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Is Out There

"Harry, you have to understand, my father..." Draco stopped again.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Harry said before walking over to Draco, dragging him to his feet, slamming him against the wall then claiming his lips. He faintly heard the other three gasp but his focus was soon lost. He pulled back and looked deep in Draco's eyes.

"I love you Draco!" Harry yelled.

"Why are you still yelling?" Draco asked.

"I don't know!" Harry yelled. "I don't know," he whispered the second time. They stood there for a moment.

"Ahh, Harry..." Draco said as he pointed to Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Shit...Umm..." Harry blushed bright red.

"We'll just be off," Ron squeaked.

"Just through that wooden door," Draco pointed.

"Thanks," Ron said. The three of them couldn't get out of there fast enough. Hermione was so desperate to ask Harry what was going on but she was also too shocked.

Harry's stomach was the one to break the silence. Draco smiled and was rewarded with a smile from Harry.

"You hungry?" Draco asked.

"Just a bit," Harry said, even though he was starving.

"Well then, what would you like? I've got everything and anything," Draco said as he opened the pantry.

"I'll eat whatever you give me," Harry said, that immediately sounded wrong in his mind.

"I have some of the feast my father sent me?" Draco suggested, obviously he hadn't take notice of Harry's comment.

"Sounds great," Harry said. Draco flicked his wand and a feast appeared on the dining room table, Harry thought he was in the great hall again.

"Do your parent's have somebody make this?" Harry asked.

"No, actually my father made it," Draco said as he started pilling his plate with food. Harry also started to fill his plate. "My parents split up, father says that mother was using him," Draco said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be, I think its better now anyway," Draco replied before taking a mouthful.

"How is it better?' Harry asked he couldn't imagine a life with parents who were split; it was bad enough life without parents.

"I can love you," Draco said. Harry started to choke on his food.

"Are trying to tell me your father is ok with this?" Harry asked once he'd recovered.

"Yes, he was the one who encouraged me when I figured I had feelings for you, my mother went berserk," Draco smiled. Harry nodded and continued to eat. Once they'd finished eating Draco quickly cleaned the table with a few spells.

"We better get back, people will begin to wonder where we are," Harry said.

"Right," Draco said. Back through the port key they crept back to their common rooms. Harry could see it was late.

"Damnit," he cursed, he was sure to be in trouble.

* * *

Special thanks goes to McGeesababe13 for giving the great idea of harry kissing draco then telling him he loved him :D


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk

The next day Harry was surprised when none of the teachers came to breathe down his throat about been out of bed that late at night.

"Thanks might be in store for us," Hermione said as Harry sat next to them on the cold stone seat.

"We told anyone who asked that you weren't feeling crash hot and went to bed early," Ron informed Harry.

"Oh... Thanks guys," Harry smiled. A few minutes later Ginny came walking towards them...with Dean.

"Hey...Oh...Umm..." Ginny stopped when she saw Harry.

"It's ok, I was just off anyway," he smiled as he stood up and left.

"Jesus Ginny, way to kick a bloke while he's down," Harry heard Ron say. Back in the common room Harry stared at a picture of all the Quidditch teams, his eyes focused on one person, Draco. He couldn't remember how long he'd been looking at the picture but it must have been a while.

"Harry," Hermione said. Harry quickly put the picture back and looked up at Hermione and Ron. They sat next to him with serious expressions on their face.

"We need to talk," Ron said.

"Last night... With you and Malfoy... is it... real?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up and paced around the couch, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Yes... I think," Harry whispered.

"But he's a Malfoy, he's a ferret," Hermione snapped as she jumped up.

"He's changed," Harry said.

"So you're..." Ron started only to get cut off by a fuming Hermione.

"Malfoy's don't change," she growled angrily before babbling.

"So you're... Gay?" Ron asked. Harry looked up.

"Yes, I guess I am," Harry replied. After a minute of silence both boys burst into fits of laughter. Hermione stopped and stared at her two laughing friends.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Harry...*chuckles* is *growing laughter* gay," Ron said as he burst out laughing again.

"That isn't funny," Hermione said in a stern voice.

"What isn't funny?' Ginny asked as she and Dean walked through the door.

"Harry's gay," Hermione told them. As Neville and Seamus walked in Dean told them. The word spread fast.

"Oh my god, I turned Harry gay," Ginny said as she walked over to Hermione.

"No, no you didn't, but I know who did," Hermione said crossly before going up to her bed.

At dinner that night the hall was full of chatter, about Harry and he knew it. Damn him and his mouth, damn Malfoy for getting him into the situation. Mumbling a spell under his breath he then picked up his goblet and took a sip, the liquid was no longer water it was a strong drink that burnt his throat as he sipped it. He drank several more goblets of it before anyone really noticed something was wrong with him.

"Harry, are you..." Hermione was silenced as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes... yes I am, thank you for asking," Harry all but yelled. The hall went quiet as he stood up. "Now I shall be... making my way to..." he paused while he stepped over the seat and stumbled into the aisle. "...to... somewhere..." he said as he started to stumbled towards the door.

"That boy is drunk," McGonagall said to the other teachers.

"I'll handle this," Snape said as he stood. He flew to Harry's side and grabbed his arm. "Draco," Snape said. Draco stood up and moved to Snape's side. "Grab his other arm," Snape told him. Draco did as he was told and soon they were taking Harry to Snape's classroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Holidays

"This will fix him," Snape said as he pulled out a small vial which held a pale blue liquid.

"Bottoms up Potter," Snape said handing him the vial. Harry downed the liquid in one smooth motion. "Take him to his room then come back to the Great Hall," Snape said as he left. Draco put his arm around Harry's waist and walked him into the corridor, once Draco had checked that the coast was clear he went the opposite way. Back into the broom cupboard Harry smiled goofily.

"Gees," Draco mumbled to himself before falling to the floor with Harry.

"Wow! What was that?' Harry asked like a child.

"Portkey, now off to bed," Draco said as he led him through the door he'd pointed out the other day. Once Harry was snuggled up in bed and fast asleep Draco left.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked as Draco walked past them to take his seat.

"Sleeping," Draco answered. Hermione threw dagger glares at his back.

XxX

"My head," Harry groaned as he turned over and half expected to fall out of bed but he didn't. He cocked an eye open and noticed he wasn't in his bed.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself.

"My place," Draco said. Harry jumped and cursed. "Drink this, it will get rid of the hangover,"

"Hangover?" Harry asked.

"You turned you water into alcohol... Not the best idea," Draco smiled.

"What time is it? I'll be late for class," Harry said as he had a quick sip of the tea like liquid.

"Didn't you remember, holidays start today," Draco said.

"Oh, yeah," Harry smiled at the thought of holidays.

"Listen, father wants us to go and stay with him for a few days... Would you be up to it?" Draco asked.

"Umm...Yeah, sure..." Harry said even though he was actually terrified of meeting Draco's father on these terms.

"Good, now you just rest, don't want that hangover getting to you," Draco smiled before leaving the room.

XxX "Harry, dinner," Draco called from the kitchen. Harry made his way to the kitchen and couldn't wait to eat. Once they'd eaten Draco looked up at Harry and grinned.

"Dessert?" Draco said.

"Love some, what you got?" Harry asked, oblivious to Draco's intention because we was still hungry.

"This..." Draco hummed as he walked over to Harry and pecked his lips. "or..." he grabbed the dark haired boy and lead him to the bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed and straddling his waist he growled "this is what I had in mind,". Harry's breathing hitched a pace and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Draco bent forward and took Harry's lips into a passionate kiss. Wanting more but not knowing if Harry wanted it Draco pulled back. Speechless he trailed his fingers along Harry's shirt covered chest which was rise and falling quiet fast.

"It's ok," Draco said as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt. He traced patterns on his chest then set to work on moving south. Harry was scared; he'd never done this before, well at least not with a guy. When he felt Draco's hand ghost across his jean covered crotch he stopped breathing altogether. Draco stopped and looked up.

"Breathe," Draco told him. Harry started taking deep breaths as Draco moved up and kissed him. "We can stop," he said.

"Umm... Can we?' Harry asked, his words shaky.

"Sure," Draco said. "Don't want to pressure you,"


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Back

"I miss you so much, would you believe that our sons have followed in our footsteps..." Lucius gave a small laugh before continuing. "I assume they are dating because Draco said he was bringing Harry home with him for the holidays... God James, I wish you were here to see this, I really do," and with that he let his tears fall onto the grave of James Potter. He stood and walked away, it hurt but he had to, when he was there it made him feel like James was still with him.

XxX

"Harry are you ready?" Draco asked as he straightened his shirt.

"Yep," Harry said as he walked from the bathroom. He was wearing black trousers and an emerald shirt to match his eyes.

"You look wonderful," Draco smiled.

"All thanks to you," Harry said before kissing Draco.

"Ok, let's go," the blonde haired boy said excitedly.

XxX

Lucius walked from the house and into the garden, he'd come to love the outdoors ever since Narcissa left.

_Maybe some flowers to colour the place a bit?_ He thought. He bent down to pull a bunch of bright flowers that he'd never seen before when he heard footsteps. He stood but never got a chance to turn around; someone had wrapped their arms around him and squeezing. After a minute of struggling he was let go and he spun on his heels to see who had grabbed him. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Stay away..." he said as he pulled out his wand. "I will find out who you are... I don't tolerate jokes like this..." he said as he stepped back more.

"Lucius this isn't a joke... Expelliarmus"

Lucius' wand flew from his hand. He wanted to go and retrieve it but that would mean breaking eye contact with this, this... He didn't have a word for it, and breaking eye contact would give them time to do anything. After several minutes of staring Lucius' face became saddened and he gave in to his heart's constant pulling. He stepped forward slowly until he was just inches away from the other person.

"James..." he whispered.

"Yes..." James answered. Lucius moved his hand to ghost over James' face, he was defiantly real. A tear fell from Lucius' eye and James' hand was quick to move up and wipe it away.

"I was down at your grave not an hour ago..." Lucius said.

"A ghost came to me and told me that I had to come back to Earth, Lilly couldn't though, she told me to go... I didn't know what this was about until I got to the head honcho, he told me people needed me here more than what my wife did... Obviously the first person that I thought of was Harry, but when they told me he was cared for and he was fine I got to thinking and when they landed me in front of the Manor I remembered... Not that I had actually forgotten," James just stared dumfounded for a second before he sprung to life and wrapped his arms around James.

"God I missed you so much," he said.

"I missed you too," James said before pulling Lucius back then kissing him, something they had both had wanted for a long time.

XxX

"How much longer?" Harry asked.

"Not long about half an hour," Draco smiled.

"Why couldn't we just use Floo powder?' Harry said.

"Because I like the scenery," Draco told him.

"And we had to use horse and cart why?" Harry asked. The questions were getting on Draco's nerves but none the less he answered them.

"Because I like it, it's _quiet_ and it just fits the scenery," Draco huffed.

"Brooms would be faster... or even Floo powder," Harry whined. Draco shook his head and covered Harry's mouth with his own.

"I said it's _quiet_," Draco said when he'd pulled away. Harry gave him a small smile before looking out the opposite window; he thought he'd better stop the questions for a while.

* * *

Another massive thank you goes out to McGeesababe13 for the awesome, totally mind boggling idea that Harry's dad came back. totally amazing ideas!


	10. Chapter 10: Making Up

"The boys will be here soon," Lucius said as he cuddled into James more.

"We should probably get dressed then," James replied.

"We have so much time to make up for," Lucius said as he ran his fingers across James' arm.

"I know, we'll get the time, but first I'd really like to see Harry and Draco," James smiled at the thought of the two boys.

"Your right... You and Harry have time to make up for too, I'm been selfish," Lucius said before getting up and gathering their clothes.

"You are not been selfish, you and I have lost time to make up for as well," James said as he got off the bed and started getting dressed.

XxX

"That half hour seemed to go pretty fast," Harry commented nervously as the horse and cart came to a stop.

"It's gonna be fine, trust me," Draco smiled before squeezing Harry's hand.

"I hope to god your right because the thought of your father still scares me a little," Harry replied.

"You idiot," Draco smiled playfully before stepping out and smiling, the Manor looked somewhat happier since his mother had left but today it looked different, as if his father was extremely happy and it had seeped into the Manor's walls. After a few seconds he noticed Harry was not standing with him. He rolled his eyes and pulled Harry out.

"Draco... I'm still nervous," Harry said as he held the blondes hand tightly. Draco smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

XxX

One more kiss then Lucius pulled away. He looked out the window and noticed Draco's horse and cart, a present he'd given him. He smiled as James looked out the window too.

"Go down and greet them, I'll wait in the living room, you're going to have to tell them I'm here..." James said.

"That's going to be easy," Lucius said, or so he thought. They watched as Draco pulled Harry from the cart then kissed him quickly and with that they were downstairs.

"Draco, Harry," he said happily as he walked out the front door.

"Father," Draco beamed as he ran to hug Lucius. Harry walked over rather shyly.

"Harry," Lucius smiled.

"Mr Malfoy," he said.

"Lucius, please, Mr Malfoy makes me feel old," he said.

"Ok," Harry said. Lucius stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, something Harry wasn't expecting.

"Boys, before we go inside there is something I need to tell you," Lucius said. Harry and Draco stood smiling in front of him. "You are probably going to think this is sick joke and most likely you are going to try and kill me... But it is real... Let's go inside," he finished.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

Inside Harry was mesmerised with everything they passed.

"Harry, this is going to come to you as quite a shock," Lucius said. Harry looked at him oddly. "Well... You see..." he didn't know how to tell Harry his father was alive, this was harder than he thought. They had stopped in front of double wooden doors and Harry wondered what was behind them. They heard a chuckle from behind the doors and Lucius' face lit up.

"Father, who else is here?" Draco asked. Lucius didn't answer and Draco shot him an odd look before walking over and opening the doors. Near a coffee table filled with photo's Draco and Harry saw a tall dark haired man, he was in his own little world chuckling at photos.

"James," Lucius said from the door way. Harry shot a look in Lucius' direction before putting his attention to the other man in the room.

"Lucius... I remember that photo you were..." James stopped when he turned around and saw Harry. He'd grown into such a nice you man, he didn't know what to do or say.

"Dad," Harry whispered weakly.

"Harry," James smiled as he moved forward. Harry shied away from the outstretched hands at first. Then after a moment of realisation he threw himself forward into his father's embrace.

"How... I thought..." Draco was confused.

"Let's give them a moment," Lucius said to his son. James heard Lucius and Draco leave, he looked up and the doors were closed.

"How?' Harry asked as he pulled back from his father's arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Basically if you are needed on earth for a great purpose then someone can cast a spell and you can come back... Which reminds me, I must ask Lucius that..." James said.

"So it is true..." Harry said through tears.

"Yes... But I still love your mother, don't you ever think I didn't," James said as he pulled his son close again. After a few more minutes James released Harry. "How about you introduce me to this boy of yours," he smiled. Harry blushed as they walked out the door and down the hall.

"Lucius," James called.

"Mr Sir, Master is in the Courtyard," a house elf informed them.

"Thank you," James said before heading for the Courtyard.

"You know where we are going?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I was a regular at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and I were _homework_ buddies," James laughed. Harry pulled a disgusted face as James emphasised homework.

"James, Harry," Lucius beamed when they walked into the courtyard.

"Extended it I see," James commented.

"Yes, let's more sunlight it," Lucius said. The two men started a casual conversation. Harry moved to Draco's side, a smile on his face that looked like it would break off.

"Are you ok" Draco asked.

"Never better... My dad is here, your here, your dad's here, how could it possibly get any better?" Harry smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

It's true; time flies while you're having fun. As the day wore on shadows fell upon the courtyard and Harry sighed when the courtyard fell into the hands of dim light. He stood up and walked to the edge of the courtyard and looked out over the field. Draco watched Harry get up and move to the end of the courtyard before looking back to his father and James.

"Well go on," James smiled. Draco nodded then walked to Harry's side.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yep..." Harry said. Draco wasn't convinced.

"Tell me," he said.

"Last night..." Harry stopped. "I saw the desire in your eyes... I know how bad you wanted to,". Draco gave a chuckle and Harry looked at him.

"Of all the things you could be worried about..." Draco smiled and shook his head. "We have our whole lives for that," Draco said as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"We're going to make some dinner," Lucius called out before he and James disappeared inside.

"Tonight," Harry whispered. Draco smiled a small smile.

"I'll show you where my room is," he said as he took Harry's hand. They walked down a corridor that seemed to never end. Finally they reached a set of stairs and climbed then, down another long corridor before turning right and down a small corridor only a few meters long before they came to double doors. Draco pushed the doors open and revealed his bedroom.

Before Harry's eyes lay the best bedroom he had ever seen. Draco's king sized bed sat on against the left wall, wrought iron bed head and posts with a canopy over the top. Green silk sheets lined the bed and a mass of pillows sat atop. His eyes moved to the other side of the room which held a study like area. An old oak desk sat with a high back chair, a book case enough to fit three of him in and a couch. He looked forward and saw deep green curtains lining the wall.

"I have the best view," Draco said as he walked to the curtains and pulled on a drawstring. The curtains parted and Harry knew why Draco had the best view. He could see to the edge of a perfect looking forest. A lush green meadow spread out, just before the forest there was a crystal clear river running with the shape of the forest. He looked to the left and right and saw that the massive window ran from one end of the room to the other. Draco motioned for him to come over and Harry did. Draco opened a glass door, almost invisible because of the window and led Harry out onto the balcony.

"It's beautiful," Harry mused.

"Just like you," Draco smiled which made the other boy blush and cause Draco to smile even wider.

"Mr Draco, sir, Mr Malfoy said dinner is ready," a house elf said from the door way.

"Thank you, and please it's just Draco and Lucius, enough formal," Draco said. The house elf nodded and scurried off.

_That was a first, no more formal? _Harry thought as they headed down stairs and into the dining room. Harry was just as fascinated with the dining room as he was with everything else.


	13. Chapter 13: House Elf

"Draco, have you showed Harry around the Manor?" Lucius asked as they all sat at one end of the oversized table.

"Only my room," Draco said as he took a plate.

"Very well... Eat up," Lucius smiled. After dinner was finished and the table cleaned Draco continued to show Harry around the place.

XxX

James and Lucius watched Draco and Harry walk out the door before turning to each other. James moved closer to Lucius and pecked his lips before smiling.

"Shall we go up to your room?" James asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"I'd love to," Lucius replied before taking James' hand and leading him to the bedroom.

XxX

"So my love, had enough of the tour?" Draco asked as they walked down another corridor. Harry didn't reply with words, instead he planted a kiss on Draco lips. "C'mon," Draco mumbled as he took Harry's hand and led him back to his bedroom. Pushing Harry onto the bed Draco started a slow, passionate kiss while he undid Harry's shirt. Once the buttons were all undone Draco pulled back and pushed the shirt from Harry's shoulders and started pressing soft kisses down his throat and across his chest. His fingers took to the button and zipper on Harry's pants. Harry's heart beat rapidly in his chest and his breathing picked up in pace. Draco looked up and went to reassure Harry but saw him nod his head and went on removing his trousers. Draco was quick to strip free of his shirt and now straining trousers.

"You ok?' he asked Harry.

"Yeah..." Harry replied shakily. In one swift movement his boxer shorts were gone and Draco's hands were ghosting across his thighs.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

XxX "Too long," Lucius mumbled as his clothes were ripped off him.

"This morning is too long?" James smiled.

"Yes..." Lucius hissed a cross between his answer and the pleasure he was feeling.

XxX

Almost an hour later.

"Are you mental, we'll get killed," Ron squeaked.

"I'll go first," Hermione said as she took a handful of Floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor," she said clearly and then she was gone from the Burrow.

"Well Ron..." Ginny prompted. He nervously took a handful of Floo powder and stepped inside.

XxX

"Right, everyone's here," Molly Weasley said to her husband.

"Right then, let's go..." Arthur said. Before they even got out of the living room a house elf stopped dead in its tracks and everyone else did the same. It let out a small scream then apparated.


	14. Chapter 14

"Bloody hell, it's probably gone to get us killed," Ron whimpered.

"Intruders! They're going to kill us!" the house elf yelled as it ran to Draco's door and flung it open. It screamed as it saw the sight in front of its eyes. Running to Lucius' door it flung it open and was prepared to yell intruder but another scream unfolded from its mouth then it dropped to the floor.

In Draco's room Harry was still staring at the spot where the elf had been.

"Come on," Draco said as he jumped up quickly put his clothes on. Harry was still only just recovering from the most mind blowing sex he'd ever had when Draco cast a cleaning spell upon them and threw him his clothes. Within seconds Draco was dragging Harry down the corridor to his father's bedroom. He saw the elf on the floor but thought nothing of it as he stepped over it and opened the door.

"Father there's..." Draco's eyes widened before he flew back into the hallway with Harry hot on his heels.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Harry said as he leant up against the wall.

XxX

"Busted," James smirked as Lucius raised his head from in between James' legs."Draco sounded worried, let's go," They got dressed and did a quick cleaning spell before walking out the door and stepping over the house elf on the floor.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"He..." Draco said as he pointed to the house elf on the floor. "Came running in and said there were intruders in the house and they were going to kill us," Draco said. Lucius and James looked around before pulling out their wands and starting down the corridor. Draco and Harry were close to follow, holding their wands in front of them.

"We'll go downstairs," Draco said as they reached the stairs. The adults nodded before proceeding down the corridor. Downstairs Draco and Harry checked every room.

"Living room is the last one," Draco said as the neared the open doors. "One, two, three," Draco said before the stepped inside, wands at the ready.

"Told you they would come and kill us," Ron said as he stared at Draco and Harry.

"There's nobody upstairs boys," James and Lucius called out.

"Living room," Draco yelled back before putting his wand away.

"How did you guys get in?" Harry asked.

"Floo," Hermione informed.

"And why are you here at 8.30pm, you could have sent an owl and could have come in the morning... Maybe had a nice morning tea," Lucius smiled.

"It was my fault... I'm sorry," Ginny said as she stepped forward.

"Don't be sorry, guests are always welcome," Lucius said.

"Excuse me," came a house elf.

"I see you have recovered... Was it all a bit much for you?" James smiled.

"Yes, Mr Potter, sir," the elf said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Draco, show Ron and Hermione to their rooms," Lucius said before he turned back to Molly and Arthur.

XxX

It was silent all the way to the room in which Ron and Hermione would be sharing. When they walked in they were amazed at the size of the room.

"There's only one bed," Hermione said probably a bit too impolitely than needed.

"I just thought... I'm sorry, I'll go and prepare another room," Draco said before he headed down the corridor.

"Did he just say sorry?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said before running after Draco.

"God, they really are on, aren't they?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes, but I still don't trust him," she replied. XxX

"I thought that they were together, they seem like it," Draco said as Harry walked into the room that Draco was organising.

"I did too... Don't worry about them," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind.

"They still don't like me, I can understand," Draco said as he finished and put his wand away.

"I'm sure they will warm up to you," Harry tried to sound positive.

"Harry..." Hermione stopped when she walked in and saw that Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco's waist. "Can we talk," she whispered before stepping out of the room.

"Go back to bed, I'll be in soon," Harry smiled. Draco gave him a small smile before heading back to his bedroom.

"What's up?" Harry asked as they walked into the bedroom Hermione was going to use.

"Ron thinks that I'm been mean and that I should give him a chance," Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"Well it's your choice, but I think he would like a chance," Harry said. After a moment of silence Harry spoke again. "Are you two together?"

"Yep," Ron replied, a grin on his face.

"So why did you complain about only one bed?" Harry asked.

"Just testing," Hermione replied.

"Ok, well, I'm off to bed, night guys," Harry smiled. He closed the door as he walked out.

"Dad," he smiled as he saw his father and Lucius walking towards him.

XxX

Hermione and Ron watched Harry leave, closing the door as he did.

"Dad," they heard him say.

"Dad?" they said at the same time before jumping from the bed and running to the door. They stared wide eyed as they looked back and forth from Harry to James.

"Oh, guys... This is my dad... Dad this is Ron and Hermione," Harry smiled widely.

* * *

Hey everyone. Just to let you know that I won't be updating for a week because I'm going on a ski trip. Yay! I promise to update when I get home.

Love Jenna :P xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16

"Pleasure to meet you both... Well goodnight," James said before continuing down the hall with Lucius.

"But I thought..." Hermione said in shock.

"A spell... Night guys," Harry smiled before going back to Draco's room. Opening the door he saw that Draco was curled up and asleep in the middle of the bed. Harry smiled as he watched his lover sleep. He changed into his pyjamas and slid in next to Draco. Harry was asleep within seconds.

XxX

"Finally awake," Draco smiled. Harry looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway of the walk-in wardrobe and smiled.

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat up.

"9.30," Draco said.

"Guess I should get dressed," Harry said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Draco walked over to the bed and made the bed, with the help of a spell. Harry walked into the wardrobe to see Draco's clothes, but none of his own.

"Umm... Draco, where are my clothes?" Harry yelled.

"In there," Draco yelled back. Harry looked around a little longer but couldn't find them.

"Where?" he yelled again. Draco walked in and pointed to the left wall.

"But, I had things like jeans and t-shirts," Harry said as he stared at the wide variety of suit pants, button up shirts and suit jackets and robes.

"I thought you could do with a new wardrobe," Draco said.

"Oh... Well, thanks," Harry said as he walked over and pulled out the first thing he saw, black pants and a pale blue button up shirt. He got dressed and walked back into the bedroom.

"Very smart," Draco smiled.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Let's go have some breakfast, I'm starving,"

XxX

"Yes, well as you all know it's Draco's birthday in a few days time and I was trying to think of the perfect birthday present for him," Lucius said as he passed the pot of tea to James. "Did anyone have any ideas?"

"Well," Molly Weasley started "what has he always longed for?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Lucius said as his thoughts trailed off.

"Sure about what?" Draco said as he walked into the kitchen followed by Harry.

"Ah nothing, best have some breakfast," Lucius smiled.

"Morning," Ron said as he and Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Where's Har...Oh, new clothes," he said as he sat next to his parents. After breakfast everyone headed outside to the courtyard.

"Draco, maybe you could show your friends the forest," Lucius said as he walked over to them.

"Ok... If you want to see it?" Draco said almost shyly.

"Sure," Ron said. Hermione shot him a look that could kill as they followed Draco out of the courtyard and down to the edge of the forest.

* * *

Hi everyone, I'm back from my ski trip with a broken wrist....Thank goodness I can still type :D so there will be updates. I've missed writing this so I'm happy to be home. Enjoy

much love Jenna :P


	17. Chapter 17

"You can cut the crap," Hermione snapped as they walked into the forest. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Oh come on, please tell me you actually think he's going to be nice to us?" she growled.

"And what if I do?" Ron asked.

"You'll just be as stupid as Harry," Ginny spat.

"Bloody hell, you two need to..." Ron stopped as Draco started.

"No, it's fine... I understand that you don't want to accept that I have changed, I cannot blame you after all I have done to you all," Draco said before turning his back and continued walking into the forest.

"Walk away coward!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione!" Ron said wide eyed.

"He'll get what he deserves," Ginny said in a low voice.

"What has gotten into you two?" Ron asked.

"Revenge is sweet," Hermione said, ignoring Ron altogether. There was a soft bump and the three of them looked down to see Harry sitting on the ground.

"He's trying..." he said softly.

"He needs to try harder, he has a few years to make up for," Hermione said.

"What did you mean by as stupid as me?" he asked Ginny.

"I thought you of all people would be the last to date a Malfoy," she replied.

"You are just as bad as him... How could you do this?" Hermione spoke, an anger rising within her.

"Take your anger out on something else, stop taking it out on Draco," Harry snapped as he stood up.

"Fine!" Hermione bit before throwing angry spells from her wand. A few seconds later she put her wand away and took a breath. "I'm ok," she said. A scream was heard and Harry was running before anyone else even had time to register the sound.

"Draco!" he yelled.

"How does he know it was Draco?" Ginny asked as they followed Harry.

"Draco!" Harry yelled again. Harry stopped and Ron fell into him followed by Hermione and Ginny. Harry spun in a circle, looking feverishly for any sign of Draco. Walking forward more the stopped again when they heard a mumble and then Harry's eyes saw it, his heart pounded and he felt sick.

"Draco!" he yelled in alarm. There he was barely visible under a pile of destroyed trees, blood trickling down his cheek, one hand meekly grabbing at the grass trying to escape from a natural prison.

"Hurts," Draco whispered.

"It's ok, I'll get you out," Harry said quickly before reaching for his wand but his hand felt nothing but his trousers. "Shit... Someone give me their wand," he said.

"I left mine," Ron said apologetically.

"Like hell," Hermione and Ginny said in sync. Harry shot them both looks of death but was not ready to argue and so instead he started manually removing the tree debris from Draco's limp body.


	18. Chapter 18

"Help us," Ron said to Hermione and Ginny as he started to help Harry. The girls just stood there whispering between one another. "I thought you had a heart," Ron said thickly to Hermione.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

"It's ok, I'm here," Harry reassured him as he held his hand and removed debris with the other. After another few minutes Harry stopped and looked around. "I think I can get him out," he said to Ron who then nodded and stood up, ready to help his friend if need be. Harry moved to Draco and hooked his arms under Draco's arms then gently pulled and to his surprise his fragile body slid out from the wreck and into Harry's embrace.

"I think it will just be quicker to run than summon a broom or anything," Harry rushed as he picked Draco up in his arms bridal style (if you will) and started back through the forest but suddenly stopped. "He's not breathing," he said in alarm as he laid his lover on the grass. "What do we do?' he panicked. After living in the muggle world for so long he was sure he would know what to do with something like this but he didn't and he couldn't think of any magic to cure someone not breathing. The realisation that he may not be able to help Draco hit him hard and tears swept down his face. Hermione pushed Harry out of the way and leant over the top of Draco.

"I'll run ahead," Ron said as he jumped up and headed out of the forest. Back in the courtyard and breathless the adults looked up at him.

"Draco... Tree debris on him... not breathing..." he panted. Lucius and James were running with the last word, their robes flying behind them.

"I'll inform St Mungo's," Molly said as Arthur went to Ron's side.

XxX

"Harry!" James called as they entered the forest.

"Dad!" Harry yelled back. Within seconds Lucius and James had found the four kids. Hermione looked up at them before speaking.

"He's breathing," she informed. Lucius picked his son up and started out of the forest quickly followed by James, Harry was hot on their heels while Hermione and Ginny held back a bit.

XxX

"What did you do back there?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat in a waiting room of St Mungo's.

"Well, when muggles aren't breathing someone else does what I did to give them air, it's called resuscitation," she said quietly.

"Well thank you, it might have saved him," Harry said. The doors opened and a tall, dark haired man walked in.

"You are all here about Draco Malfoy?" he asked. Everyone stood and he nodded. "I'm Doctor Sullivan, Draco will be fine but he needs his rest, I've applied a few healing charms for the broken bones and cuts but rest is still required," the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Harry asked promptly.

"Of course, but he is still sleeping," Dr Sullivan smiled before leaving.

"You three go on in, we'll go back to the Manor and come back later," Molly said.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry, Lucius and James headed into Draco's room to find him sleeping, as the doctor had said. Harry was the first to be at his side. A thought ran through his mind, he should feel embarrassed to be this close with Draco when their fathers were in the room, but for some reason he didn't care.

"He seems to be alright," Lucius said with thankfulness in his voice.

"How did it happen though, the tree couldn't have just fallen onto him by accident," James said as he sat on one of the chairs.

"I don't know what happened, one minute we were arguing with Hermione and Ginny and the next Draco is under the trees," Harry said as he racked his brain for answers.

XxX

"I didn't mean it like that," Hermione said. Everyone looked up at her with confused expressions. "I hurt Draco..." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When I cast those spells... They must have hit the tree Draco was near and..." she trailed off.

"It was an accident, you had no idea he was there," Ron said as he moved to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It wouldn't worry me except that I upset Harry," she said softly.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny said.

XxX

"We might head home," Lucius said as he stood up from Draco's side.

"Ok, I'll be home soon," Harry replied. James and Lucius left and Harry watched the spot where they had just left.

"Hey," Harry jumped when he heard the whisper. He smiled when he saw Draco smiling at him.

"Hey yourself," Harry replied softly. "You scared me," he continued.

"I'm sorry... It was weird, one minute I'm walking the next thing I know there are trees on top of me," Draco said.

"All that matters is that you're ok," Harry smiled.

"Can I have a kiss?" Draco asked. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Draco's lips, smiling into the kiss when Draco's tongue lapped at his lips seeking entrance which he was granted. Pulling Harry closer Draco deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through his lover's hair. Harry pulled away and saw, as he expected, a pout on Draco's face.

"Let's not get too carried away," he said. Draco replied with a small huff. "You'll get it soon enough," Harry smiled. After a few minutes Harry spoke again. "I better head home,"

"Oh, ok," Draco said. "I'll be back as early as I can tomorrow," Harry smiled.

"I trust you will," Draco replied. After another deep kiss Harry left Draco pouting again.

XxX

"Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sure," Harry said. They walked into the sitting room before Hermione started.


	20. Chapter 20

"So you're telling me that you did this?" Harry asked once Hermione had told him what she'd told Ron earlier.

"I'm sorry," she said as she stared at the floor.

"It's ok... Draco's ok, let's just move on," Harry said.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled before hugging Harry.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Harry informed Hermione.

"Sure, goodnight," she said. Harry said his goodnights before going to bed and for the first time he felt odd sleeping by himself. He wanted Draco there to hold him, kiss him goodnight, and tell him that he loved him.

XxX

Harry woke but kept his eyes closed and his breathing even to make it look like he was still sleeping. He knew Hermione and Ron were in the room, they were whispering and he didn't want them to know he had woken.

"Yesterday must have worn him out," Ron whispered.

"Yeah, I don't think he even heard Draco come through the fireplace, he stumbled and made a hell of a noise," Hermione whispered back.

"Dragged me down with him," Ron informed. Harry wanted to smile but kept a straight face, he wasn't going to let them off that easy. "You know what," Ron started.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I love you," Ron said.

"I love you too," Hermione replied. After a moment of silence she spoke again. "We should really tell Harry that we are seeing one another,"

"And why would that be?" Ron asked her.

"Because he is our friend," she replied.

"Suits me," he said and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. There was silence for a while and Harry decided it was time to 'wake up'. Rolling over and blinking his eyes open he saw Hermione and Ron watching him.

"Morning," Hermione smiled.

"Morning," he mumbled before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and stretching his arms.

"There's something we want to tell you," Hermione said. Harry nodded and she proceeded, "Ron and I are seeing each other," she beamed.

"Really? Good for you two," Harry smiled as he hugged them.

"You're up," Draco smiled from the door way. Harry jumped up and ran to him, hugging then kissing then smiling as he held Draco tight around the waist.

"What's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"Maybe we could have a picnic," Hermione suggested.

"So girly, why a picnic?" Ron complained.

"A picnic sounds great," Draco agreed.

"Shall we get packing?" Hermione asked him. Ron and Harry exchanged odd looks.

* * *

hey everyone. I'm planing on wrapping this story up but I want ideas on how it should end, so if you have any endings I'd love to hear them. Are they gonna stay together or will something tear them apart? end on a happy or a sad note? maybe it was all a dream? I dunno but i would sure love to hear your ideas.

much love jenna xoxo


	21. Chapter 21: What About Us?

I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story. Thanks to everyone who commented and gave me good criticism which helped this story grow into what it has become. This is the final chapter... so enjoy.

much love Jenna :P

* * *

3 Years later Harry proposed to Draco after deciding, but never actually doing it until everyone finally made him. Of course Draco naturally said yes with great enthusiasm and a year later they were married. Now another 3 years later Draco stood in the kitchen hands on hips, pout on lips.

"No," Harry said.

"Just tell me, how I can help you, if you don't tell me, it's impossible," Draco replied.

"It's nothing," Harry replied as he picked up the Daily Prophet. Draco turned angrily back to the stove and stirred a pot that was simmering with the mince for spaghetti bolognaise. After they got married Harry got a job at Hogwarts as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and Draco took to cooking 'like muggles', which he enjoyed.

"Did something happen at work?" Draco asked after some time.

"No," Harry replied coldly turning another page of the paper.

"Harry, please, just talk to me," Draco pleaded, he really hated seeing his husband like this.

"No, just forget it," Harry said through his teeth. Draco sighed and felt his chest been pulled down with the pain of knowing he wasn't helping his lover. They ate dinner in silence and Draco hated every moment of it. When they'd finished Draco cleaned the kitchen with the help of a spell.

"Don't leave the kitchen," Draco said when Harry stood. "We need to talk,"

"Then talk," Harry said as he leant against the wall near the door.

"You've been like this for weeks now," Draco said.

"Like what?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer plain as day.

"Distant, not talking to me when you're upset... Is there something I need to know?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"There is nothing you need to know," Harry said before leaving. Draco sighed and went to the library and read for some time before he headed upstairs to their room. He walked in and saw Harry lying awake staring at the ceiling.

"Harry," Draco all but whispered. Harry turned his head and looked at Draco who just shook his head and took his pyjamas into the bathroom. When he came back he got into bed and turned his back on Harry, he didn't even bother saying I love you because Harry hadn't said it in weeks. When he woke he felt angry with himself that he hadn't said that he loved Harry, even if Harry didn't say it back. Walking down into the kitchen he found Harry reading the paper.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Morning," Harry mumbled and this sent Draco into a furry.

"For crying out loud will you talk instead of mumbling all of the freaking time!" he yelled. Harry looked up from the paper with surprise. "I'm sick and tired of all of this, how on earth am I supposed to love you when all you do is give me the cold shoulder and treat me like... like a bloody house elf, am I not worth anything?!" he continued.

"What did I say?" Harry asked calmly.

"It's what you haven't said!" Draco replied angrily as he walked to the window and stared out. Harry said nothing so Draco continued. "For weeks I go to bed feeling like I'm sleeping next to a tree because you never say anything and you never kiss me goodnight," his voice was getting softer as he spoke.

"Draco..." Harry started but was cut off.

"I'm confused, tired, hurt, emotionally I'm worn out... Because if you haven't noticed already I'm up most nights blaming myself for you been the way you are... But not once did you ask why I'd been crying and not once did you pull me close and tell me everything's going to be ok," Draco was getting upset and it showed in his voice but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said as he stood from his chair.

"Are you?" Draco asked as he turned to face Harry "are you really sorry?"

"Yes I am... I understand that I've been distant but I just... didn't know how to tell you..." Harry said.

"Is that really all that's on your mind? Or is there more?" Draco asked. Harry looked at the clock and then to Draco. "Fine... I know what your gonna say, so just go to work but I promise you this conversation will get finished as soon as you get home," Draco said.

"Ok," Harry said before pecking Draco's lips for the first time in weeks, then leaving. Draco walked into the hallway where a table stood with parchment and a quill and started to write. He then folded the note and wrote _Harry_ on the back before sticking it to the bedroom door.

XxX

Harry stepped through the front door and waited for Draco to appear and after a few moments Harry realised that it was a little too quite. He placed his bag down and headed for the kitchen to find emptiness. He suddenly felt like a rock pile was in the pit of his stomach and quickly raced to check the rest of the house; no sign of Draco. _Bedroom_ he thought and was running but immediately stopped when he saw a piece of folded parchment with his name written across it in Draco's handwriting. He took a breath and took the parchment and opened it. After reading it he put his back to the wall and slid down, feeling like he'd been hit by a train.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I've taken a holiday of sorts. You need to consider some things about our relationship. Are you still willing to take care of me? Do you still love me? It seems that when you tell me you love me you lie, when you talk you hide things, I've been searching blind for weeks now and I'm confused._

_ What about us? What about love? That's the one thing that we never discuss. I don't want to blame you and I don't want to push but what about us? What about saying that we would never give up? We're in danger. _

_ Please, please, make the right decision. I'll be back in a week's time, take this time to make the right decision. _

_ Draco xoxo_


	22. Epilogue: All Out Of Love

The week seemed to pass all too slowly to Harry. His thoughts were not focused at work and was told by Headmistress McGonagall to go home. At home he sulked around the house trying to take his mind off Draco but nothing worked. His chest ached with the longing for Draco. When Friday night rolled around he felt exhausted from doing nothing, he felt drained of his emotions. Saturday seemed to come five minutes later and at about nine o'clock Hermione and Ron were on his doorstep.

"You need to get out of the house," Hermione smiled.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he was dragged to the street then apparated. He found himself at a familiar place, the Great Hall, but all the tables and chairs were gone and the stage itself had a curtain backdrop and was empty except for a microphone and a set of chair behind it, which Harry found odd.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You don't know?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and Ron continued. "Hogwarts are having a karaoke contest, just a bit of fun,"

"Alright, but what's with the microphone, we could just use magic to amplify the voices," Harry said.

"Yes, but then where would the fun be in that?" Hermione smiled. An hour later the hall was filled with students, teachers and parents.

"You should get up," Hermione smiled at Harry who shook his head. Student after student had their fun at singing, some just for fun, and some with talent.

"Go on Harry, have a go," Ron edged him on.

"No," he replied.

"Yeah go on," Hermione smiled. Harry ended up turning his back on both. Hermione walked off. A few minutes later Ron chuckled and Harry looked up to see Hermione on the stage.

"Excuse me," she said, only a few people quietened. "Excuse me!" she almost yelled, this got everybody's attention. "Thank you... We need some encouragement," she smiled. There was a pause before she spoke again. "We would like to invite a teacher to the stage," some chatter before she spoke "Professor Potter," she said with a chuckle in her voice. Heads turned in the direction of Harry. His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"Go on," Ron said giving him a nudge in the ribs. Harry stumbled forward a bit before Hermione came down and pulled him on stage.

"What will you sing?" she asked. Harry though for a moment before one song came to mind, he'd heard Aunt Petunia play it a million times when he was living with them and new the words, it was a song that stuck.

"All out of love," he replied. Strangely enough the orchestra that sat behind him started playing and the tune was exactly how he remembered it.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone__  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you're hurt too but what else can we do,  
tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_ _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you__  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

And then Harry saw the one person he'd been waiting to see for a whole week. It was as if the whole room had parted and Draco stood in the middle watching. As he kept singing he never took his gaze from his lovers.

_I want you to come back and carry me home__  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone..._ _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you__  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

__

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you__  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late  
I know I was so wrong_

__

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say I'm so wrong

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late  
I know I was so wrong._

Before the music came to a standstill Harry was down and dragging Draco away. Out of the public eye Harry was quick to press his lips to Draco's. "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me, I realise that I did stupid things, I just want to make things right, please... I love you," Harry pleaded. "I love you too," Draco replied before taking them back home. The conversation could wait til morning, right now both had other things on their minds, like making love, which is exactly what they did... More than once.

* * *

So here is the epilogue... Hope you enjoy it... The version of the song I had in mind was the one done by John Barrowman (god bless us all for such a man :P)


End file.
